Higa Izumi
Higa Izumi, aka Ashikabi of the East, is the manipulative Ashikabi, who controls the eastern part of the city. He is also the CEO of Hiyamakai Enterprises which owns Hiyamakai HospitalSekirei Manga chapter 100Sekirei Manga chapter 108 where he holds the ill Chiho hostage in order to blackmail her Sekirei Uzume, to do his bidding in exchange for continued treatment. In addition there are rumors suggesting that he winged a large number of personal Sekirei and additionally also has several Ashikabi (with their own respective Sekirei) that serve under him. The only one revealed so far, acting as his secretary is Kakizaki.Sekirei Manga chapter 63 Others were bribed into fighting Minato by promising help to escape the city during the 4th match of the 3rd round.Sekirei manga chapter 120 Higa confronted Sahashi Yukari and Shiina with several of his Sekirei and his Sekirei incapacitate Shiina and Higa takes Yukari prisoner (also asking her to marry him) but she managed to escape some time later. When Yukari berates him for breaking the rules of the Sekirei Plan, Izumi simply remarks that he has no interest in being associated with such a 'farce'.Sekirei Manga chapter 70 During the third match of the third stage, he meets Minato, and asks him to join forces against the MBI, which he declines.Sekirei Manga chapter 86 Then stating that they're both too stubborn (referencing both Minato and Yukari). Later it is revealed that he treats the "winging" as nothing else than a simple business contract and thus unknowingly reduces the strength of his Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 129 Appearance Higa has been portrayed as a normal sized young gentleman, wearing throughout the entire story an elaborate, pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He seems to be considered good looking as Sahashi Yukari described him as a handsome bishounen after her first meeting with Higa. Personality Higa usually maintains a stern, serious personality and he is portrayed being observant towards friend or foe in order to collect important data. One of his most prominent characteristics is his known hate towards Sekirei and is shown to be rather amoral, having no qualms about forcing other Sekirei into obeying him and turning them against each other with carefully constructed lies, his motives hint that he may be intending to take over MBI, he might try to use Sahashi Minato and Sahashi Yukari to make it happen. He apparently doesn't tolerate his Sekirei disobeying him. He even goes so far then to take other Ashikabi hostage and forcing their Sekirei to obey him. This makes it possible for him to break the rules without any traces which could indicate his involvement into the illegal and immoral actions he has ordered. He also posses a silver tongue as he preyed on Shina's insecurities in order to make him compliant, but against intelligent and perceptive individuals such as Minato, Seo and Mikogami, his schemes are often exposed as such. Recently, by the South Ashikabi it was pointed out that Higa was secretly jealous of Minato. To Higa both of them came from high standing families, but while Higa was burdened with all the absurdity of the adult world: his relatives, the company, and failure to change that. Minato lived a basic carefree life , ignorant of the roots of his background. Even so Higa has a higher position, but Minato has more powerful Sekirei and easily gets in his way. According to the Mikogami, Higa once had dreams, but he gave up on them for the current "adult" outlook he has. It wasn't until it was pointed out that this outlook narrowed his vision and hindered him. Such as attacking the North losing more Sekirei and Ashikabi pawns every time. Near the confrontation, he admits to being part of the have not group or losers because of his assumption that Minato had MBI's back up for being the President's son. But when he found that Minato didn't and actually got his Sekirei due to good luck and compassion. He was so exasperated by the misunderstanding, that realized despite being in his words "A crafty human" out of the 4 of he was stupider than Sanada. With this revelation, he sees his and firmly declares his hatred of Minato with even more intensity out of the fact the guy out duped him and was ridiculously lucky. Sekirei *No. 101 Oriha (terminated by Tsukiumi) *No. 86 Katsuragi (terminated by Musubi) *No. 40 Shi (terminated by Kazehana) *No. 31 Sai (terminated by Homura) *No. 16 Toyotama (terminated by Musubi) *No. 18 Ichiya *No. 62 Kaie (terminated by Kazehana) *No. 85 Oshino (terminated by Benitsubasa) *No. ? Kujou (terminated by Homura) *No. 79 Unnamed (terminated by Tsukiumi)Sekirei manga chapter 105 *No. ? unnamed Sekirei terminated by Tsukiumi who was never named nor her number mentioned *No. ? Kaiha fought Homura and has not been named or numbered sinceSekirei manga chapter 127 Sekirei of other Ashikabi he controls *No. 22 Kochou serves him alongside her Ashikabi, Kakizaki *No. 10 Uzume during the time her Ashikabi Chiho was held hostage by Higa (terminated by Sai)Sekirei manga chapter 107 *No. 107 Shiina (during the time Higa held his Ashikabi Yukari prisoner) History Not much is known of Higa Izumi's History except that he is the heir of pharmaceutical company Hiyamakai EnterprisesSekirei Manga chapter 100 which rivals MBI and thus isn't on good terms with them; To the extent of attempting to block MBI's entrance into the market. Synopsis Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, he runs into Sahashi Minato for the first time during Stage 3. In the anime he's introduced in the hospital, and informs Minato that perhaps MBI could help save Hidaka Chiho. *In the manga, he kidnaps Sahashi Yukari to coerce Shiina into helping him the same way he's forcing Uzume to do it. In the anime he has largely left her alone, so far anyway. *While the anime doesn't seem to mention it directly, in the manga Higa's corporation is a direct rival of MBI. He also tasks Seo to hack into MBI's computers and steal data in the anime, whereas it doesn't happen in the manga. References Category:Ashikabi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters